She Decided
by TivaPaigelyn
Summary: Ziva arranges something special, but Tony messes up.


**A/N:** **Hey! So, I'm disappointed by the lack of Tiva in Detour and decided that we didn't know what happened when they went home, what they thought about… This is more like a 'What happened after Hereafter' fic rather than a Detour one though! Needed my Tiva fix! Hope you enjoy! xox**

Ziva sat alone in her living room, waiting for Tony to arrive. He was late. Again. But Ziva had come to expect this from him now. It was part of his "charm" as he'd call it. But today was special. This movie night was special. She was finally going to tell him how she felt. After babysitting for Vance, she'd realized how much Tony had really grown since they first met and for the first time, she could actually imagine being with him. Sure, she had feelings for him before, but she couldn't tell him that! He wouldn't have been ready, or so she thought. Now Ziva had seen Tony as the playboy, the serious guy, the joker and the family man. And she came to find that she liked these sides to him…. Okay, maybe not the playboy version.

She checked the time on the clock again and saw that it was gone 9. Tony should have been here over an hour ago. After a while of deliberating, she decided to ring him. He picked up after a few rings.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony answered.

"Tony, where are you?" She replied sounding exasperated. After waiting around for so long, she didn't feel like exchanging pleasantries with him.

"I'm with a girl I met at this bar. Why, do we have a case? Please say no! I'm having a really good time here…" He begged. As soon as he said he was with a girl, his heart dropped.

"We do not have a case, Tony. We had plans. It is Thursday… Movie night." She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. "Go back to your date, Tony. I will see you tomorrow." Tony said something on the other end of the phone but Ziva didn't hear as she pulled the phone away from her ear and put the phone down.

Almost as soon as she hit the end call, she got a text from Abby. "_Hey! How's it going? I can't believe you're finally going to tell him! I'll let you get back to him ;) See you both tomorrow! xx" _She closed down the text and put her phone down on the table as she set about clearing up the plates and decorations she had set out. Then she threw the now cold food and with a heavy heart, trudged to bed, dreading the morning when she'd have to go to work and have to face Tony and Abby.

**The Bullpen the next morning:**

"_Oh what a wonderful morning!" _Tony sang as he spread his arms wide whilst he walked into the bullpen. "Morning, McGee! Ziva!" He cheered.

"Morning, Tony." McGee replied while Ziva looked on. "Someone's chipper this morning. Did you have a date last night?" Tim enquired, quickly shifting his eyes to Ziva, who didn't even notice him looking at her. Tim found that strange as Abby had told him about Ziva's plan for last night.

"Oh, yeah! And she was the perfect girl. We're actually going out again tomorrow." Tony bragged.

Tim looked again at Ziva, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "You and Ziva…. Are going out again?" He asked, confused by Ziva's strange behaviour.

"Ziva? Come on, Tim! Like I would date Ziva. She'd probably kill me in the first five minutes of the first date." Tony failed to notice that Ziva had looked up for the first time with a clearly upset expression on her face.

"Excuse me." Tony finally looked at her as she walked towards the bathroom, only catching a glimpse of her back.

"I thought you and Ziva had a thing last night?" Tim questioned.

"Oh, we did. But I totally forgot and I was out with that girl. I cancelled on Ziva…. Now that I think about it, she did seem a bit upset on the phone…. I mean, she put the phone down on me… I just thought she was annoyed with my rambling about the date."

"Well, yeah! She probably was, Tony! Look, I'm only telling you this because you're my friend, okay? You can't tell Ziva I told you." At Tony's nod, he continued. "She cooked. She stole your mom's lasagne recipe from your kitchen the other day and she cooked it for you. And she picked your top 3 DVDs to watch... She lit _candles_. It wasn't just a movie night for her. If you want the rest, you have to ask her yourself."

Tony had to laugh. "McGee, where do you get this stuff from?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Abby." Tim countered, serious facial expression firmly in place. "She helped Ziva plan everything. And you know what she's like with secrets."

"I, uh, I have to go find Ziva." As Tony said that, Ziva rounded the corner into the bullpen once more.

"Do we have a case?" She asked.

"No… I have to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?"

**Break room:  
**  
"Tony, are you okay?"

"I'm… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! It's just… Tim said." He sighed.

"What did Tim say? You can tell me, Tony."

"He said that it wasn't just a movie night you planned last night and you made it really special. So I guess, I just want to know if Abby told him the truth?"

Ziva didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't expected Tim to tell Tony. She knew Abby would have to tell someone but she didn't think it would get back to Tony… At least, not that quickly. She decided to just get it all out and tell Tony everything now. "Yes, it is. I was going to tell you something important. But you did not turn up so I did not get the chance to tell you." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Tony. I have done for a while now but you are dating someone now so I think it will be best if we just leave this alone until we are ready for it."

Ziva turned and left the break room to get back to work. As Tony watched her turn the corner out of his view, he finally realized something.

_I love you, too._

He turned and sprinted out of the break room to catch up with her.

**A/N:**** Title was inspired by Solange Knowles… 'Cause I love a bit of Beyonce's sister! I haven't written in so long… Hope this is okay! Review please? I LOVE YOU GUYS. xox**


End file.
